


Vai man?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satraucošs, Semi sāk šaubīties, ko viņš jūt viņa kouhai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vai man?

\- Par idiots, kurš nevar pat pārvietot viņu kājām savādāk nekā uz priekšu. - Tas bija skaidrs atbilde kastaņu, ar savu viltīgs smaids. Viņš tur stingrāk, bet vecākais bija spiesti savu roku uz viņas pleca, it kā tas būtu sieviete. Tas veltīgs uztraukums.  
Tomēr lietas kļuva mazliet nopietnāka, kad viņš uzkāpa uz pamatnes viņa.  
\- Es teicu JUMS APDROŠINĀŠANA, un seko man! Pakāpiena. - Viņš iesaucās, neticami kaitinošas, bet, kas bija ievainots daudz. Still, viņš nomierinājās ātri, kad viņš ieraudzīja viņas seju; Es tur dara to pašu, un beigās, squatted sasniegt lūpas un skūpstīt viņu.  
\- Tagad pieņemsim to darīt atkal, bet nav solis uz mani. -  
Semi kājas un tie veidojas inconcordio Shirabu. Veids, kā iegūt ap bija nepārspējama, bet cik briesmīgi tas ir un kādas ir viņa pēdās atkārtojas; Daži bija tīšām, tas nav pārsteigums.  
Viņa mazliet viņas apakšlūpu, bet tie paši bija notverto ar apakšējo beigās dejas. - Jūs esat jautā pārāk daudz. - Ko darīt, ja labāk tas viss, ko viņš var darīt arī ar viņu? Jā: Es Viņu skūpstītu. Tas bija veids, kā tas viss sākās.  
-. . . - Silenced-, vadoties pēc eleganta porte ārvalstnieka. Slepeni, tiek apžilbināti ar to izskats ir jāsniedz, ir valsts, kas atšķiras, kad tas ir "atviegloti".  
\- Kenjirou, tu esi idiots. - Viņš minēja Nē, paldies. Viņš teica, ka viņa grip, viņš piesaistīja.  
Starp tuvāk būtu vairāk fascinējoši viņu?


End file.
